


Wolfsbane (Excerpt): I, Lee Taeyong

by C_Caffeine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Backstory, Beating, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Canon Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Minor Character Death, Protective Lee Taeyong, Short, Swearing, To Read, Violence, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Caffeine/pseuds/C_Caffeine
Summary: He lies breathless there, clinging to his life while blood trickles down his nose. Ribs are evidently split, as he was trying hard to be conscious.Why is life so cruel to him? When he just wanted a set of warm hands hugging him. A home he could settle into after a day. A family he can hold on whenever he needs to.He 's laying there for another minute, his heart has been broken with the realization that his dreams never will be a reality. He now has counted for his life, wondering if it will take a hundred more before his life comes to an end. He hoped it would come soothingly, not unpleasantly, like the stuff he hears about death.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Wolfsbane (Excerpt): I, Lee Taeyong

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I've added another excerpt from my Twitter story _(Wolfsbane)_ \- [Click here to read the story. <3](https://twitter.com/__bbjohnjaeyong/status/1275764148823965701)
> 
> This revolved around Taeyong before meeting his mentor and during his _mentorship_.
> 
> Read tags, this contains something that maybe triggering. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ↓

"Whatever you do, sit inside your cellar." 

That was the only thing Taeyong is wrapping his head around. He's never going to abandon the plea of Doyoung yet, every minute that goes by, his heart starts to fear, what's going on outside their home?

He just could listen to other children's frenzied breathing behind him. All so young from the world they were born into and still innocent, girls and boys far younger than him; weak, small, and cold. 

"Yong, hyung," a sob starts to flood his ear. A second later, a small hand clings to the sleeve of his shirt, tugging it to get his attention. Without wavering his action, he pressed a warm hug to the youngster. He looked at the other children nestled at the corner and motioned them to come close, "Hush, we will be alright, I know we will. Doyoung is out there with brave hunters. He will protect us." 

The other children hugged him tightly. Wanting to feel their older brother's reliance during this time. In front of such innocent lives, Taeyong's spirit was burning. He needs to be tough for his mentor and for these young prodigies he will soon grow with, the only form of a family he has. 

♦

Taeyong was able to smell the burning pit from afar, a sign he could hopefully grab some food before calling it a day. It was snowing already, and all the people he saw were cuddled in their heavy coats, blowing warm air out of their mouths as they winced with every wind blast.

I just need to stay obscure, and take some bread from them, he thinks. But of course, his initial plan never serves well for him. He grasps the bread he managed to steal while a storm of kicks hit his chest and back. _No more_ he mouths but no sound came with it.

He lies breathless there, clinging to his life while blood trickles down his nose. Ribs are evidently split, as he was trying hard to be conscious. 

Why is life so cruel to him? When he just wanted a set of warm hands hugging him. A home he could settle into after a day. A family he can hold on whenever he needs to. 

He 's laying there for another minute, his heart has been broken with the realization that his dreams never will be a realization. He now has counted for his life, wondering if it will take a hundred more before his life comes to an end. He hoped it would come soothingly, not unpleasantly, like the stuff he hears about death.

He wasn't covered in snow, or trapped in darkness when he woke up. When he turns around, his body lightens up and looks at the space in which he lays. 

He was covered by a heated blanket while a gentle fire burns nearby. His ribs are still sore, but he managed to sit upright, finding on the nightstand a bowl of warm stew.

"Good, you are awake," echoed a voice next to him. 

He took a quick look at the door next to him and noticed a tall figure, with a soothing aura with which he felt comfortable. He lowered his head, showing gratitude, bowing several times until he felt his back painful. "No need to!" exclaimed the man.

He walked towards the room center, leaving his post close to the entrance. "You must be hungry, you should eat the stew before it gets cold," voice mellow now than before.

"Where am I?"

He gave him a sly smile which made him feel shy. Why is he being served a warm meal and comfortable bed? 

"Don't worry, I'm just helping you. You've really got beaten back there," tossing a couple of dried sticks into the flames.

Of all the years Taeyong walked around town barefoot and starving, nobody ever helped him or asked if he was all right. It felt like magic, felt like he was, cared for. 

_I_ words invaded his brain but his mouth appears to be closed. He could not voice out his gratitude for the man who had helped him. 

"Eat. If you have something in your stomach it would be healthier for you."

His meal was as he had hoped it would be; hot, tasty and perfect. He never thought he could try any of this stuff. He was bleeding to death a few hours ago, buried by the white dust of nature, and now, he's here, a warm bed and room with a man for which he's so extremely grateful.

It took them a few more minutes before they continued their conversation, which had been halted.

"Thank you, Sir, that was wonderful." The only way he could express his appreciation was to bow again.

"No worries. I can give you another bowl if you want more."

This time he shook his head and felt embarrassed as ever. "I wasn't meant to push myself. It was good enough."

"Drop formality, I'm not like God or something." his statement follows in a giggle.

Taeyong closed his eyes, seeking to be careful in his saviour's way of behaving.

"I am Taeyong," he says, trying to break off.

The man looked at him, and now interested further in understanding him. But, quickly his eyes darted to the unusual position displayed by Taeyong.

"Wolfsbane, I smell it...."

The man before him looked awkward, trying to process his thoughts about what Taeyong just said. 

"Excuse me, what?" 

"I smell _wolfsbane_ , loads of it ..." he says, trembling voice as he was puzzled to catch it. 

The man rose and approaches Taeyong. He goes to the doorway, and lightly closed it, trying not to intimidate his guest.

"Still smelling it?" asks the guy. 

This time Taeyong did not wait and took a deeper breath. "Yeah, it's still very strong ... do you produce fragrances?" 

The short window of discovery caused the man to chuckle. 

"I am _Doyoung_ and I think in the comfort of each other we will find ourselves connected."

♦

He tucked in the last kid, brushing off his hair that covered his face. 

"Sleep well little one, I'll be here to protect you."

It took Taeyong some time to calm the children and make them fall asleep. The ground beneath them was cold and hard, but it was enough for the children to sleep on.  
"I hope you 're doing all right, Doyoung," he says. Resting his back on the cellar wall, just a few feet from the sleeping spot for the children.

For the remaining hours he tried to occupy himself. Thinking about things he should do until he's like his mentor. The world he could be traveling and exploring and the things he could experience that he never thought he could. But a hint of heavy scent catches his attention amidst his playful imagination. He had to wince through his face, it was foul and dirty. Where was it coming from? Is it above them? 

When time passes, the smell gets stronger, Taeyong pulled himself up, heading back to the side of the kids he tucked in a while earlier.

He started to count, trying to follow the countings he usually does. 

In thirty, he noticed the smell has become weak. As if it retreated back to where it lingered. In fifty, the scent came back, but different this time, more timid and soothing. In 80, he stopped as a loud thud echoes above them. 

The children all stirred up. Frames quivering with what they just heard. They scrambled behind Taeyong and stayed quiet. Heavy footsteps start to make noise, it starts to move from what Taeyong estimated as the living room door, towards their house's kitchen. Then slowly, it moved towards the storage room, in which the entrance towards the cellar was located.

Taeyong begins sweating, his hands are cold and his breathing is shallow. He started praying, hoping for some kind of divine help, or that it was their mentor who came to check on them. Yet, as each footstep makes its move, he detected the same, foul and filthy smell.

"I need stop it before it gets here. Children, please stay hidden, all right?" he requests.

He took the kids behind a stack of crates, and urged them to be quick. He then moved small steps toward the steps leading to the floor above. 

As he sees it, the door to the cellar is still locked from the inside. It gave him an assurance that whatever the thing above, it definitely won't break it. And so he thought, the silence around him breaks like a loud crack. A few steps away, the wooden door was hit by a buff arms, smashing the lock he praised a second earlier. Instead the wooden door starts to break down, leaving a hole into which the being peered.

Thinking about what to do, Taeyong tried to comprehend the situation, but his body was frozen out of fear. The terror within him made him hopeless. Then it took only a second for the door to break completely, sending piles of broken woods flying toward him.

♦

"No no no! Please tell me this is a lie!" his voice was weak and tired. He has been grieving since he arrived and he just pushes them away no matter how they try to soothe him.

"Doyoung, calm down, please. You're still badly wounded, you should rest ..." but this falls into deaf's ear. Doyoung started walking, limping as his legs was still wounded from the hunt they went through, "Byom! Ariya! Yong!" he bellowed out into the cellar.   
Damaged woods and leaking pipes made a nightmare for the site. The floor was damp and almost muddy and Doyoung powered through, gritting his teeth as pain flares on his legs, causing him to wince in agony.

"Doyoung, please! If you keep moving yourself, your legs will go worse!" 

"Shut it Yuta! I fucking hate you! I told you that I wanted two hunters here to defend my prodigies but where are they?" his tone was more than agitated. 

"I trusted you and you have given up on your word!" 

"It's not like that Doyoung! Before we left for the hunt, I sent three hunters here! I did my best to protect your children!"

As Doyoung eventually feels his legs splitting, he collapse. He could no longer bear the pain. His body was a mess and his heart brokent. He is trembling, allowing Yuta to console him eventually, "I'm sorry Doyoung, I really am."

All his pride, all the time he'd spent with them, slipped out. He should have not joined the hunt, he should have declined the invitation from Yuta. Guilt had begun to constrict his chest. The memories he had flooded his mind, seeking to pit him through his remorse that he left them unprotected. The kids he saved from wicked men, miserable lives, are now gone in this world and he felt useless. 

A sudden rumble caught their attention. Yuta got up, pulling his crossbow and aiming for the distance from which the rumble came. "Stay down, Doyoung" he says. 

He has taken cautious steps toward the noise, doing his best to see what was going on. He found a pile of dried sticks and leaves in just a few steps, beautifully made as a small tent. This was concealed underneath the corner of the cellar, away from the core of which the chaos has been.

He lowered his bow slowly, putting a hand over the tent and drawing back some of the branches. He gasped at that moment and did not believe what he was seeing.

"Yuta, what is it?" shouted Doyoung.

In front him is a face he sure recognizes. All safe and unharmed. He was unconscious but his chest rising showed he was alive. Litters of wolfsbane circled around him, as if to ward off any creature that comes close.

"It's Yong." he answers.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I hope you enjoyed this backstory, and filled you on the theme of the Twitter story I am making. <3 :(
> 
> Leave a comment! Comments are very **very** helpful for me. :'( 
> 
> Thank you for reading! **Have a nice day! : > <3 **
> 
> [Twitter<3](https://twitter.com/__bbjohnjaeyong/status/1275764148823965701)  
> [CC<3](https://curiouscat.qa/__bbjohnjaeyong)


End file.
